


A Whisper

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [21]
Category: The Invisible (2007)
Genre: Drabble, First Crush, First Kiss, Gen, GobbledyGook, M/M, Phantom!Nick, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nick/Pete first kiss drabble :)<br/>Nick is still missing, but finds his way to a familiar place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whisper

Nick had stumbled through darkness, and mud, and twigs. His battered body bleeding and swelling with bruises. After his disappearance he could do nothing but watch and wait patiently. He felt himself go to all the familiar places. One in particular meant more than others. Nick found himself standing at the foot of Pete's bed. Pete was nearly half asleep, but still awake.

"I'm sorry..." he heard Pete sob. "I'm so sorry."

The word hung heavy in the air. Pete's face was contorted in a pain ridden frown, tears welling up quietly in his eyes. Nick was at the side of the bed, kneeling down in front of Pete's face.

"Pete," Nick whispered. "I'm dying..."

Nick's hand hovered over Pete's face and his lips ghosted over his friend's to plant a tingling phantom kiss. Pete's eyes opened, but no one was there.

"Nick..."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from a Coldplay song of the same name.


End file.
